Raj Peter Bhakta
Background * http://www.rajforcongress.com/ Ten Reasons to Vote for Raj: Reforming Government In my first 100 days, I will introduce a bill that will eliminate pensions for congressmen who have been convicted of a crime. I will fight to clean up the backroom deals, to end the ability of members to insert pork-barrel items into bills in the middle of the night, and to stop their use of power for personal gain. We have to abolish the "pay to play" atmosphere and special-interest money that has infected our system. Education America's national interest demands that we lead the world in education. I am committed to providing the best possible education to our children. I will make sure that the No Child Left Behind Act is fully funded and that Pennsylvania's schools get their fair share from Washington. I will also ensure that the Head Start program is strengthened. The Environment As an environmentalist, there are few issues about which I feel more strongly. Our quality of life and future depends on preserving our environment. It is a bipartisan issue. We all know the importance of preserving open space and protecting our natural habitats. I will ensure that our water and air are clean and I will work to make our communities walkable and green. I will oppose the President and members of my own party to protect the environment and to do what is right. Health Care Every family should have access to quality heath care. Comprehensive heath care reform is urgently needed. I will vote in Congress to eliminate junk lawsuits that cause health care prices to skyrocket and that force Pennsylvania's doctors to leave the Commonwealth. In addition to ending fraudulent lawsuits that needlessly inflate costs, I will work to introduce meaningful market-based reform to cut red tape, eliminate corruption, lower costs, and expand coverage. Change in health care is inevitable. I will fight to unleash competition to improve quality and efficiency and will oppose any government takeover of America's medical industry. Protecting the Homeland September 11, 2001 changed our lives forever. Protecting America and preventing another terrorist attack should be our highest national priority. I will always vote to make sure that our police, firefighters, and other first responders have all the tools they need to keep America safe. The Economy America's greatness is based, in no small part, on the economic opportunity this country provides. We must keep the economy strong and growing while laying the foundation for long-term economic strength. I will make sure that the tax relief that passed in 2001 and 2003 will be made permanent. Pennsylvania's families are already overtaxed and can't afford a tax hike. I will not vote to raise your taxes. Period. I will also fight to keep the economy strong by investing in education and will work to keep high-paying jobs in America. Social Security/Seniors We must always honor our commitment to our seniors. I will fight to protect and preserve Social Security, resist any changes for present retirees, and shore up the system for America's young people. I will initiate efforts to make the 2003 Medicare Prescription Drug Benefit Plan less complicated. Veterans We Americans must show our gratitude to the men and women who have served on active duty. We must remember the sacrifices they made to defend our values abroad and protect our safety at home. I will ensure all of our veterans have access to the services that they deserve and that their country has promised. Immigration Reform I am a first generation American. My father was born in India and my mother was born in Ireland. We would not be the country we are today had immigrants not paved the way. We do, however, need sensible immigration reform. I support stricter standards for asylum applicants and additional funding for border enforcement as well as efforts to attract the best and the brightest from around the world. National Security We as Americans owe our gratitude to those who serve in our military. Many say that they "support the troops." We must back up those words with action. I will ALWAYS vote to make sure our servicemen and women have the tools they need to keep themselves safe when they are in harm's way. I will NEVER vote to cut off funding for our armed forces when they are serving in battle. Links * Privacy-plank-Raj * Joe Biden Opposition Ads about Immigration * Raj For Congress Take the Biden Challenge & Contribute Today concerning Biden's statement, 'You can’t go into a 7-Eleven or into a Dunkin Donuts unless you have a slight Indian accent. I’m not joking.” – Democratic Presidential Candidate Joe Biden. July 6, 2006 Bhakta Bhakta